In creative workplaces, meetings between teams of individuals are often utilized in order to enhance collaboration and generate new ideas. In particular, collaborative meetings are desirable because they allow multiple individuals to generate, “on the fly,” new ideas stemming from the ideas of other attendees. In order to streamline the creative process, it is desirable that the technology used to conduct such collaborative meetings be streamlined, intuitive, and flexible. In this manner, the technology should provide a conduit for creativity and not an obstacle to it.
Being able to collaborate visually is unfortunately problematic in current meeting systems. Existing tools or devices such as projectors and whiteboards may be cumbersome, and they may be incapable of allowing multiple attendees to share, point, and draw at the same time in order to provide collaborative input. Furthermore, static devices such as projection screens and whiteboards do not allow for collaboration between attendees who are not present at the same location.
These problems are even further amplified in the context of a global workforce, where individuals of a team are often separated by thousands of miles. In these circumstances, if the technology used for the meeting is inconvenient, it can stifle the flow of creative ideas. While various technologies (e.g., WebEx brand meeting systems, online whiteboards, etc.) are available to facilitate remote collaboration, they are often frustrating in that they lack features desired for streamlining the process by which a collaborative meeting is performed.
Thus, meeting attendees continue to desire systems that streamline the presentation process and also enhance collaboration between individuals, particularly between remote attendees.